The God's Apprentice
by Natsu the strongest mage
Summary: Natsu Dragneel was E.N.D until a certain God trained him to teach him multiple magic like Reality Molding Magic, Advance God Arts and an Omni God Slaying Magic, but one day he had to kill his teacher for the sake of Earthland but what if his teacher was already dead, can he live without his teacher or maybe he can live with his family. NatsuXHarem, Lemons


Chapter 1

Before the time began, there was only void.

Slowly this void expanded across the entire universe. Planets, stars, and galaxies came to life. However, the universes remained empty, there was no life to be found.

That was until the void had gave form to two Gods. The omni god and the prime god.

The omni god had a named, Zeno, the omni god of reality.

On the other hand, the prime god had a named, Ankhseram the prime god of life and death.

The two gods was equal in power and strenght and despite their enormous strength, they had also a responsibility in the place called Earth, a place full of magic trees

Things was going smoothly with the two gods, until one day, Ankhseram brought a species name humans in existence.

At first the omni god didn't mind the humans because they seemed cheerful.so he just ignored them. But it all change when humans started to learn magic from eating magic trees that was keeping Earthland not to collapsed.

This made Zeno angry,he is deeply cared on Earhland and seeing it collapsed was the worst thing to see so he had to do something to prevent it.

He go the place where his fellow God resides but he couldn't trace him there. So if he can't confront Ankhseram about stopping humans. So it only leaves for Zeno have two plans in his mind.

First, was to create dragons to help him taking the species that had been created by humans, the demons.

And the second thing, he was going to train a human who is worthy to be implanted by the remaining magic trees.

*Linebreak*

Its been thousand of years since his hunt for his apprentice had started but he still can't find the one who is worthy.

Every people was cocky, arrogant, prideful and in the short term unworthy humans. He was about to give up until he heard a cry of a baby. Zeno was curious on what it was so he teleported where the sound came from.

The omni god landed at the top of a mountain, he see a baby with pink hair and the most strange thing that Zeno could felt in the baby was the large demonic energy and it felt familiar to him.

'It can't be.. 'Zenothought as he realized who was this baby, pink hair and a large demonic energy. This baby was truly E.N.D. He knew about this demon, he is also watching what is happening in his world after all but this made him more confuse, a wicked demon had been turned into an innocent baby.

Zeno take a step near at the baby. As soon he got near the baby however, he stopped crying.

'Hmmm... This was a perfect opportunity for me.' Zeno thought in amusement.

'Its not just I can stop the leader of the demons, I can also have a strong and wothy apprentice.' Zeno added in his thoughts, he picked the baby and then dissapeared in mere blink of an eye.

*Linebreak*

"Now come and fight me Natsu, show me that you are truly worthy to be the saviour of this world." Zeno said in his 23-year old form.

"You mean-" Natsu said trying to knew if what his thinking is true.

"You're right, Natsu. This is day that you will have to kill me so I can go to your body with my soul and implanted you the world tree." Zeno confirmed at Natsu who is in tears which he quickly wiped off.

"If you wanna be beaten that much then fine." Natsu said as his hand lit with bluish-white energy.

"Now co-" Zeno couldn't finish himself as he was cut by a punch of Natsu's magically enhanced fist.

The punch went through his gut which sent him flying."Fire Magic: Sol Linea." Natsu shouted as he fired a beam of light to cach Zeno of guard.

When the beam of light struck Zeno, they suddenly turned into fire attempting to burn Zeno, but he didn't even fazed by the fire.

"You should try harder than that." Zeno mocked. Natsu gritted his teeth in anger so he had to take this now, seriously.

Deciding to use Omnj God Slaying magic, he concentrated his power with his both arms and a few seconds later, his body was now covered bluish energy, his eyes also changed, from black to bluish-white.

"The eye of Tenseigan, huh." Zeno said in amusement as he stared at the eye of Natsu.

"Enough chit chat." Natsu impatiently screamed as he warped in front of Zeno.

"Omni God Serious Punch." Natsu said as he punch him in the right cheek, sending him sailing in an imaginary space made by magic, but he easily stopped his momentum.

"Trail of Black: Snakes." Zeno called out as a large black trail appear and 5 snakes appear with it. Natsu fired a beam of mana at them, but they were merely consumed it, growing in size as they fed. Opening their mouths and baring their fangs, they hissed at them, ready for their pray.

Warping out of their sight, Natsu express interest when the snake zig-zagged, chasing after him.

"Light ight swords with an ability to negate magic, shattering the snakes into pieces before manifesting Black Shadow. The black specter raised its left arm before swiping at Zeno, who blocked its attack, stopping it stone cold, though with very clear effort.

Warping in front him, Natsu flipped, kicking him up. Warping above him, he smashed his foot into her face, propelling her downwards toward the another planet. Warping yet again, he spun around his sword, Sealed Elemental Blade, slashing him across the back, drawing blood as he kicked the backed of his head.

Since Zeno had an extreme regenerative abilities, the blood gash Natsu made on her back recover himself up within a seconds.

Once his cut was healed, Zeno punched him in the face, sending him flying through space, right past another planet. Breaking in midair,

"God Art: Almighty Push." Natsu shouted as a powerful force hit Zeno, smashing him into a large planet, destroying half of it.

Faster than the warping techniques that Natsu use, Zeno went towards Natsu and then he used Omni God Serious Punch, destroying every part of Natsu's body, sending him flying.

Natsu used every healing magic as he can to make the recovery faster. As soon as his body was now fully healed, he stretched his hand preparing for his magic.

"God Art: Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven." Natsu said as he fired a gigantic blast of spiritual energy resulting in an truly enormous explosion where Zeno was.

After the explosion was gone, Zeno could be seen half injured and half armored, Natsu realized that his teacher had been used armor before the blast hit him.

"Since you push me this far, I will gonna take this seriously." Zeno said as he closed his eyes and one once he opened it, it was now black and a red at the center.

This was the alternate version of Tenseigan, the eye of Rinnegan.

Warping in front of him, Natsu slashed his swords at his head, but he managed to avoid it in an impossible time.

'Fast.' Was all Natsu managed to think before she was hit by a punch in the gut by Zeno, making Natsu coughed blood and the immense force instantly sent him flying.

"World Rift: Universe 20." Zeno silently whispered , once this words left his mouth, the place that they were currently fighting suddenly change, from space into a city.

Natsu crashed into multiple building, once it was 9th building, he used his Time Magic to slow the force down and stop himself.

"Healing Magic: Eagle Healing Feathers." Natsu said as his body had been covered by birds feather, healing his body.

'Is that speed is natural or it is just his eye.' Natsu thought for a moment before he was hit again by a punch of Zeno, which force him to warped out of his sight.

"Million Beams." Zeno shouted as multiple beams appeared from the sky, he snapped his fingers as all of the beams fired simultaneously creating a massive destruction.

"I'm not done yet! Time Reversal Magic: Chrono Anastasis." Natsu shouted before the beams suddenly dissapered.

"I can not give up." Natsu shouted as he dashed at Zeno with an insane speed that can match his own teacher.

"God Art: Chidori." Natsu said before he struck his hand at him with a lighting wrapped at his hand.

"Tsk." Zeno clicked his tongue before he dissapeared from Natsu's sight.

"What the... "Natsu though as he wondered his eyes before he felt his knee give up.

"You're an amazing, Natsu. Who would have thought that you can give me a pain like that? But like I said earlier once you can't kill me, I will kill you." Zeno said as a purple sphere manifest in hand.

"Now die, like your own teacher." He declared which make him confused. No, utterly confused...

Is this guy truly his master or it is just a stranger that look like his master or maybe this one of his counterpart?

Too many question ran though his mid so he want an answer.

"What do you mean?" He asked, 'Zeno' laughed evilly at him.

"So you will don't know who, I am the alternate counterpart of Zeno, My name is Nozel, the god of dreams and the one who killed your own teacher." Nozel said

A large godly energy started to rise at Natsu, he recovered his knee and then he punch Nozel at the face, which send him flying.

Instead of being angry at the sudden recovery of Natsu, Nozel just inwardly smile.

Warping in front him, Natsu punched his stomach creating a hole and then punching him multiple times which make him emit more blood in his body.

With only one kick in Natsu's stomach, Natsu sent flying , right past through building.

"Let's finish this." Nozel decided that he needed to show to Natsu his strongest attack.

"There exist purgatory in the netherworld and fields of fire in the corporeal world." Nozel start the chant as multiple magic circle appeared that covers the entire area, Nozel think that once this attack fired, the God's apprentice will meet his demise.

[I, who is about to awaken...]

Natsu chanted his own which made Nozel stared in shock, but once he started it he will finish it.

"Fire discriminates not against nor evil or good, instead it will burn those who is indestructible and assailable."

[Am, the God's apprentice who hold the power of the eye of reincarnation...]

"I will kill those who seek domination and those who achieve the true dream."

[I will destroy the 'dream' and I hold the power of 'reality'...]

"Because I am the true God, and a God must kill everyone."

[I shall become the True God of Universe..."]

Multiple marks began to write itself in Natsu's body.

"So let the one who seeks the hope of this universe be die in my hands! Activate."

[And I shall take you to the true world of reality."]

"Universal Force Striker."

Nozel launched a massive energy with different colors within a magic circle and it hit Natsu directly.

[Tenseigan's True Form, Sage Mode!]

The resulting explosion was massive, sending huge chunks of debris flying in all directions.

"How..." Nozel said in shock but he is smiling in his head.

Once the explosion was gone, the smoke revealed Natsu with a white aura enveloping his whole body. A black orbs known as Truth Seeker Orbs could also seen floating around him, appearing undamaged by Nozel's attack.

"Distorted Reality." Natsu said calmly. Nozel felt his body was going to split in half, and soon his left arm destroying along with his surrounding that turn into a wasteland.

"Can you feel pain, Nozel?" Natsu asked as he was walking towards him. "Because if you can't feel it, I will just gonna be inflict you with more pain that you can't withstand."

Warping in front of him, Natsu pummeled Nozel with multiple combos of punches that boomed upon with explosive mana, dealing internal damage to him.

Not willing to take more punch, Nozel flared her aura and then he attempt to punch Natsu, but it was quickly caught by Natsu who thrown him into the sky.

"God Art: Punish of the Cruel Star." Natsu said as Nozel felt intense heat, he look at the sky and gulped at what he saw.

Multiple large rocks that can compare its size in a large mountain, and all of it had a blue fire covering its entire surface.

"Dark Abaddon Wave." Nozel called out as he fired a large purple beam at the stone or a meteorite.

The beam destroyed the nearest and only one meteorites, but it leaves the other undamaged.

"This little bluish stars are gonna fall and you can't stop it." Natsu declared as he snapped his fingers, when he did it, the stars had been fall with an insane speed, catching Nozel off gaurd as he was been consumed by it falling along by the stars.

"Natsuuuuuuu" Nozel screamed as it burning his body into an extreme level.

"I will gonna end this, Nozel!" Natsu shouted as his magic suddenly rise, A large portal appeared in the sky.

"Spear of the True God: Basquias." Natsu called out as a large spear with a size of a 5 building appeared within the portal. Natsu pointed his finger at Nozel, the spear faced Nozel and attack him with its full might.

The world seems slow down with the vision Nozel, he didn't know what is happening, he can't even move either, so he just only one thing that he can do in this moment,

He let his smile to the world.

Natsu was taken back at his smile, it felt deja vu to him, not just someone he barely know, it is someone who is very special to him.

But, he didn't care, he killed his own father and he will gonna make sure that Nozel will gonna die.

Eventually, the spear pierced Nozel's body, reducing him into ashes.

Natsu let out a sigh of relief, he finally avenge his own father or so he thought.

Natsu descended to the ground, he stared into the sky and notice that there was a water in his cheeks.

'Am I crying.' He thought as he wondered if he was crying or not and if he is, he also wondered it its is tears of joy or sadness.

But he took over the topic when he see that it was a rain drop, he felt happy with the rain, since it was the first that he feel it and he will gonna enjoy every moment of it.

"Time Magic: Last Eclipse." A voice that can compared to a machine suddenly called and a seconds later, a sudden light had been created.

'Impossible, this is really impossible, dead can't cast spells.' Natsu thought before he had been fully engulf by the white light.

*Linebreak*

In the middle of the forest, a 13 year old attractive girl was currently walking. The girl had a sapphire eyes and a long white hair. She had an undeniably lovely - seemingly fragile and all in all, a perfect girl.

This girl was Mirajane Strauss,

But the thing that had been ruined her fave was an angry expression, no not angry, her expression is like a demon.

It is like a face, that can scared any bravest warrior that had been assigned to patrol a scariest haunted mansion.

"Screw you! Tin can! If I ever see your face again, I will gonna make sure that you will suffer hell!" Mirajane shouted with no one in particular.

The reason of her rage, was a certain red haired girl that tricked her to lose her direction so the red headed can eat her favorite cake in peace and quiet.

Mirajane go deeper in the forest, she suddenly notice a bright light near from where she was, she check it out since the bright become dimmer until it was gone.

"Huh, where am I." A voice suddenly called out, which startled her for some reason.

'Who is that.' Mirajane said, deciding to go where the voice was, she found a guy that made her blush hard. "Who are you." The blushing Mirajane asked the man in front of her. The man was a handsome and cute one at the same time, with the messy pink hair and lean build. The man stared at the white haired mage, which made him look away and her blush deepened more.

'Why am I blushing like this, I thougt that Freed was my crush, but this guy is more handsome than him and his eyes look so innocent.' Mirajane thought as her blush was now covered his whole face which made Natsu tilt his head in curiosity.

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." Natsu answered innocently, Mirajane quickly regained and began to walk towards him."Nice to meet you Natsu Dragneel. My name is Mirajane Strauss." Mirajane said while she stuck out her hand for Natsu to shake. He take it as he asked. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I've been lost because of that tin can and then I found a light and it revealed to be you." Mirajane answered honestly.

"Ah, I see, that Nozel's must have been used some kind of teleportation or time magic to transport me here, huh, interesting." Natsu thought a loud, not realizing that his thoughts have been heared by Mirajane.

"Who is Nozel?" Mirajane asked catching Natsu off gaurd. "You heard me?" Natsu asked back, Mirajane nodded at this.

"Lets just say, that he is my opponent and then we fight until I assumed that I defeat him but he used one of his magic spell to transport me here." Natsu explained, but for some reason, Mira's eyes light up in excitement.

"YOU CAN USE MAGIC!?" Mirajane asked/screamed making Natsu covered his ear by his hand.

"NOT SO LOUD." Natsu shouted back, earning a sheepish grin from Mirajane while she walking closer to Natsu and asked sweetly. "So can you use magic and can you show it to me."

"Fine." Natsu agrees as he turned back to see the forest. He stretched his hand preparing his magic.

"Mythical Beast Magic:#$%#%" Natsu said calmly while the last part is kind of demonic in tone, firing a black purple flames within a magic circle, destroying 500 miles away of a forest

"W-What power..." Mirajane then grabbed his shoulder startling him a little.

"How about you join Fairytail? So you can use this power and not let it go to waste."

"Fairytail?" Natsu asked with Mirajane answering, "Yes! Fairytail, the strongest guild in Fiore, a guild that treat each other as a family." Natsu clenched his fist in excitement.

"Sounds interesting." Natsu responded to Mirajane. "Is there a special requirement?" Mirajane shook his head. "Nope! In fact, I was on my way back to my guild, if I found my way back to there because that tin can get me lost." Mirajane added enthusiastically.

Natsu thought about it for a minute. "Alright I'll join your guild." Natsu replied matching Mirajane's enthusiasm.

*Linebreak*

"So this guild of yours... Where is it, exactly?" Natsu asked curiously as he walk with the beautiful girl for almost 5 hours.

"Fairytail is in Magnolia, a town in the kingdom of Fiore." Mirajane responded.Natsu stared on Mirajane for a moment, before he ask, "So can you tell me about a detail in this town you called Magnolia, so we can go there faster."

"Can you explain the part 'faster'." Mirajane said, not understanding the part that she said. "I mean, teleportation." Natsu responded causing Mirajane's eyes widened in shock.

"YO- "Mirajane was about to shout but his mouth was immediately covered by the hands of Natsu." I said, don't speak too loud, and for what you are about to say, yes I can use teleportation but I need first an information about the location."

"So what kind of information did you want?" Mirajane asked sweetly, Natsu blushed at her tone and Mira blush too because she see this expression a cute one." Well, just basic information but there is a way that speed the process that it involves holding hands.

"Oh, easy." Mira said as she offered his hand, which he take before he said, "Memory Exchange Magic: Mémoire Absolue."

With that, memories of Mirajane about Magnolia starting to send in Natsu's head . Once it was finished, a magic circle appeared beneath them and it teleported them to Fairytail guild hall.

Mira and Natsu appeared in the streets of Magnolia." Woah, so these is Magnolia, huh." Natsu said in wide eyed, observing the place. While Mirajane was in same boat of Natsu but for different reasons.

'He can... He can... Use teleportation!' Mirajane thought in amazement, snapping out of her trance by Natsu calling her."Come on Mira, let's go to your guild before I get impatient."

With a slight nod, she led Natsu through the city, eventually arriving in a huge building with a weird symbol in the center. Natsu stared at the building with a slight impressed." This place is quite huge, so this is a wizard guild, huh."

Mirajane smiled and nodded. "Yup. Welcome to Fairytail." Once he said that she stepped and opened the door making almost in the building dead stop. "MIRAJANE IS BACK!" Someone in the building shouted.

Natsu paled at the horrified expression of the humans in the guild hall, so he decided to ask. "What did you do do to make them act like this?"

Mirajane smiled at him, before answering. "Well, just act like a wicked demon." Mirajane said, leaning at him before saying that make him blush furiously "But if I'm around you, I will gonna act like a seductive lover if you want."

'She is so bold.' Natsu thought while blushing, Mira giggled at his response.

"You said Mirajane is back. It's impo-" A scarlet haired girl couldn't finish his sentence because she had been kick by Mirajane." How dare you to give me that direction in our missiom, you tincan." She said as she attack him again.

"Getting lost my sister is not manly!" A large tan man with white hair said." I'm a girl, Elfman." Erza shouted. This fight sparked like chain reaction in a massive brawl throughout the guild.

"Man, they are so lively." Natsu said as he stared at the sea of violence.

"Of course, that was an energy of a Fairytail after all." A voice from behind caused Natsu to turned around. There was a small old man with a mustache. Natsu recognized him as the strongest here since he had the large amount of magic." I assume that you're the master here?"

"Yes my boy, are you here to join?" Natsu nodded at him, the small old man known as Makarov looked at the massive brawl before he shouted, "Listen up, you brats!"

Makarov's loud comment cause everyone in the guild to immediately stop what they were doing and face their master. Makarov summoned his staff and he pointed at Natsu.

"Everyone, this boy is our newest member of Fairytail, and I want all of you to treat him with proper respect, now introduce yourself my boy."

Natsu being a slight uncomfortable of the stares of his future guild mates. He simply bowed to the rest of the guild.

"My names Natsu Dragneel. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Now that's done, give him his mark now Mirajane for him to be a complete member of Fairytail." Makarov said at Mirajane who shooked her head.

"No, because I'm going to fight him first." Mirajane said as he looked at Natsu with a competitive look.

"Are you sure Mirajane, even me can defeat him when my eyes is close." The nude raven haired kid spoke up.

"Don't underestimate him, Gray, I see his power after all." Mirajane said. "And find your clothes first!" She added. Gray then got up, frantically finding his clothes. "What a pervert!" Gray stopped finding his clothes and he started to fight Natsu.

"Who are you calling a pervert, pinky!?" Gray questioned.

"It's salmon, you color-blind stripper!" Natsu retorted.

Gray held his left palm out and slammed his right fist down onto it, creating a bluish-white light. "That does it! Ice Make: Hammer!" Gray created a hammer made of ice tried to smash down on Natsu who let the attack clashed against his skin and when it touched it's target, it shattered like a glass.

Everyone had a shocked expression, even Mirajane that saw his power before but, enough to destroy that kind of hammer without doing anything is kind of understatement.

"How did you...that should...it should..." Gray stuttered unsure of what to stay. Mirajane grinned, expecting nothing less from the boy who manage to claim her heart.

"Hey, Natsu!" Mirajane called. Natsu turned attention at the girl who is eager to fight him."What is it?"

"I was wondering if you could fight me now and after that we can get your guild mark." Mirajane said.

"Natsu's eyes lit up after hearing this. "A fight! That sounds awesome!" Natsu said in excitement.

"So?" Mirajane said looking at her Master who think for a moment.

"I'll allow it."

With that, Makarov led Natsu and the rest of the guild to the training grounds right behind the main hall while Mirajane and Natsu prepared their fight.

"Are you all ready?" Makarov asked. The two combatants nodded. Gray who is stripping his clothes unknowingly, was saying from the sidelines. "I am sure that he will gonna be beaten badly." Natsu just ignored what Gray said,instead he simply stretch his hand.

"The battle with Mirajane Strauss and Natsu Dragneel will now... Begin!" Makarov announced, causing Mirajane dashed at him, while Natsu warped at her previous location, taunting her a little.

"Use your magic." Natsu commanded Mirajane, even if he use such a superior tone, Mira found it such a hot one and it is making her have an indescent thoughts with him. 'what am I thinking!' She scolded herself as she was blushing intensely.

Deciding to regain her composure, "Take Over Satan Soul: Sitri." She silently whispered and instantly she was surrounded by a magic circle that appeared above her in a black light.

When the black light down, Mira was showed in her new form, which her hair were now standing up had a crack shape, marking on her face, her dress had now became a pink jump with the collar turned spiky, gained longer and spikier ears, as well had her legs covered by red stocking with gold brooding, gained a thick stocky tail and had her hand covered in reptile like garments.

"Oh shit, she already pulled out her strongest form?!" Gray shouted in the sidelines with a shock expression, along with the other Fairytail members.

Natsu observed her form for a seconds, before he said. "Fire Magic: Dragon Might."

A torrent of flames with a a draagon's head was fired from Natsu's palm. The attack attempt to hit Mirajane, but she was able to dodge it at the last second.

But the attack was not done yet as it chasing her wherever she goes, deciding to face her fate, she gathered her magic and a multitude of tendrils of dark magic was gathering around her.

"Darkness Stream!" Mirajane shouted, firing the tendrils at the attack, completely destroying it.

Not wasting anymore time, she attack him with a dark magically enhanced fist, he only lift his suddenly owned magically enhanced hand.

A bright light was soon followed and it suddenly stop the fist of Mirajane who was shocked along with the Fairytail guild members.

"Time Magic: Stop Block." Natsu said calmly, walking towards her who can't move but he stop when he was in front of her.

"Omni God Flick." Natsu chanted as he flick his opponent's forehead sending her flying and sailing in the midair.

Warping where she was, he flicked his hand again creating a ferocious wind that blow Mirajane away as she was crashed in the wall.

Deciding to end this fight, he gathered a concentrated Magic from his palms.

"Mystical Beast Magic: ¥¶." Natsu chanted in its demonic tone at the last part, firing a large black sphere towards Mirajane who close her eyes, waiting for the impact.

But it never came, opening her eyes and she saw the sight that make him blush: a grinning Natsu who is offering his hand for a handshake.

Mirajane smiled at him, accepting the handshake before she said, "I yield." Natsu looked at his future guild mates who was shocked.

"So can I have my guild mark?" Natsu asked eager to join the guild and to break their shock expression.

Makarov regain his compusure and he was about to answer the boy's question until he was interrupted by a loud sound that Natsu had to put his hand to his ear because of his sensitive hearing. And a voice from a microphone rang,

"Prepare for Gildarts shift, citizens please go to the designated area. I repeat prepare for Gildarts shift, citizens please go to the designated area."

The moment they heard this, the Fairytail members who was shock before was now smiling as they felt an enormous magical power that enough to split the town in half and made a path of them, when the enormous magic aura died down, it revealed a man with orange hair who had a grin in his face.

"IM HOME!" The orange haired man yelled at the group that was gathered in front of the guild hall who is also wondered why they were all here.

"Oh good timing, Gildarts. I was hoping to request you for something."

"So what are the deal, Master?"

"Fight this boy." Makarov bluntly said pointing at Natsu cauting the other guild members shouted in disbelief and Gildarts looked at Makarov and then at Natsu.

"Isn't he too young to fight me?" Gildarks ask with a hint of worry in his voice, causing Natsu be a bit angry

"I agree with Gildarts and I can put a better fight than pinky." Gray said, getting Natsu be more angry.

"DON'T SAY THAT GRAY, HE MANAGED TO BEAT ME AND I WILL NEVER LOSE ON SOMEONE WHO IS WEAKER THAN YOU!" Mirajane shouted

"He defeated you, Mirajane." Gildarts said in disbelief. Mirajane nodded at him.

"Yeah, he do it with holding back his power." Natsu smiled at Mirajane for saying this, at least there is someone who believes in his strength.

Gildarts think for a moment, before he come up with a decision.

"I'll fight him." Gildarts said with a smile, caused the guild members stared at him in disbelief and shock. "But I had to see him fight, first."

Hearing this, Gray perked up and he declared." I will fight him." Just as he was about to attack Natsu, a woman tapped his shoulder gaining his attention.

The woman was the same age Natsu was, she was wearing an armor made by the infamous fashion brand Heart Kreuz and a scarlet hair that let down on her back.

"I will fight him and if he lose, he will leave this guild immediately." She declared and the other members of the guild except for Gildarts and Mirajane agree with her. But before the latter can protest, Makarov stepped in.

"You don't have the right to decide things like this Erza, I am still the guild master here!" Makarov scolded.

"I agree with you and if I win you will gonna do whatever I want."

Seeing this, Makarov sighed as he agreed and with that, a heated battle was engage.

"NOW FIGHT!" Makarov announce as Erza re-quipped in to her Black Wing Armor.

Natsu also summoned a black pole instead his Sealed Elemental Blade to avoid killing the girl.

Erza then flew towards Natsu, using her swords to struck it in his body, but it was blocked by the pole that suddenly change into a knife.

She charged at him again, aiming at his head, which Natsu pushed her away by an imaginary force.

Erza planted his sword to the ground and regained his balance. Natsu smirked as he warped above Erza and dived down, changing the knife to a katana and then raising it. Natsu swung the katana down as she raised hers to block it. The two swords created a shockwave pushing both of them back.

Natsu quickly recovered his balance and landing in the ground safely. "Omni God Severing Death Scythe." Natsu said as he materialize a scythe from his hand.

Erza examined the scythe at first, seeing it was just an ordinary scythe, she charged Natsu with his sword.

Natsu smirked as he charged also, causing sparks flying everywhere and loud clanging sounds could be be heard from miles away. He was smiling at her, while Erza was gritting her teeth, cursing Natsu for holding back due to his speed earlier.

They were leaping the around the entire battlefield, the Fairytail guild members who is watching their fight with in awe even if the weaker members can only see a blur.

Natsu warped in the sky, spinning his scythe and then a rain of dark magic suddenly came out from it, but Erza quickly re-quipped into Flight Armor as she managed to evade the attacks of her opponent.

Natsu then created a magical circle in his scythe, as a black orb was fired at his target, destroying anything that falls within its covered area and it also increase it sized, making it unable to dodge by Erza. Said mage re-quipped into her Adamantine Armor.

Erza then face the orb with her shields in the hands, as the orb collided with it.

Natsu smiled as the shiels was holding its own against his attack even if he lowered its damage, but it is still amazing, Erza can't keep it more as her shields began to crack and she was being pushed back. But before the beam could caused more damage, a punch from Gildart's Crash Magic negate it with clear difficulty.

Erza then loosen her stance as she fell to her knees and due to the aftereffects of Death Magic for Death Scythe, she then lose her consciousness.

"You are quite good kid, an because of that. LETS FIGHT!"

Gildarts charged at him as he unleashed fury of punches and kicks, but he dodged most of it and other was blocked by his hand.

Natsu was enough of it as he punch him with his Omni God Slayer Magic, crashing him to the wall.

"Reality-Make: Crimson Gauntlet." Natsu said, materializing a gauntlet from his hand, and then raising it as a crimson beam wskh

fired from it.

"Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean." A voice from Gildarts could be heard chanted as the Fairytail's ace crushed the beam and he delivered a magically enforced uppercut, sending Natsu flying in the sky.

Gildarts smirked for his victory, but it change when he felt his enemy's presence nearby, at when he looked at where is presence is, he saw Natsu flying in the sky completely undamaged.

"God Art: Raikiri." Natsu muttered as a large lightning was fired from the sky and when it is near him, it change into a dragon head, surprising Gildarts who tried to dodge but no avail as it it keep chasing him.

Gildarts stop dodging as he punch the lightning, caused him to be electrocuted, but he still manage to obliterated the attack.

Natsu descended to the ground, then they both engaged into a fist fight as they exchanged blows but Natsu did more damage as he just used his magic to block his punch while Gildarts can't stop his..

The Crash Mage was getting tired at this as his other side, saying to yield to yield to avoid getting in pain while his other side kept enjoying this as long as it goes, and this side was the one he will obeyed because he loved battles and he will enjoy every bit of it.

Gildarts focused his energy at his palm and a white sphere of concentrated magic appeared from it.

"Spreading the truth: Raisean." He said as he smashed the sphere at Natsu's chest, causing him to feel a slight pain.

"God Art: Rasengan." Natsu then used his own version of his attack but it had different affinity, pushing him away and an explosion occurred.

After the explosion was gone, Gildarts stood there with multiple cuts and bruises in his body

"God Art: Kaen Senpū!" Natsu exclaimed as whirlwind of flames erupted from his mouth and it incenrated the rock on contact.

"Crushing Evil, Spreading the truth: Empzilean!" Gildarts chanted as he crushed the whirlwind of flames, and he was about to delivered a magically enforced punch in his stomach, but Natsu able to dodged it as he ascended to the sky.

"God Art: Suijenhiki!" Natsu blew a torrent of water, the Ace of Fairytail was sent flying.

Gildarts rolled through the street, when he stopped he quickly regain his compusure, but he still panting.

"Tsk you're so stubborn! God Art: Great Fire Annihilation." Natsu yelled with an irritated tone before he sent a large fireball as the attack was sent at Gildarts who suffered extreme pain.

After the fire slowly disappeared, Gildarts could be seen standing with multiple second degree burns all over his body.

Natsu then landed a punch in his stomach, as Gildarts coughed some blood, but he still managed to escape the deepening punch.

"He's too fast." Gildarts muttered to himself before he had been punched again, sending him flying.

After Gildarts regained his balance, he dashed forwards as she leaped towards his body, intending to punch him only to be swiped away as Natsu used his Wind Magic, disorienting him to point he was left dazed.

Then, Natsu walked forward, casting, "Fire Fist." A large fist covered with fire, aiming to crush Gildarts to unconscious state.

Fortunately, Gildarts came to her senses as he punched the fist, shattering it in the process.

"God Art: Suiryuudan" Water appeared around him into the form of his own clone. It began to crash down at the mage he was facing.

"Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Deathren." Gildarts attacked the clone, destroying it and then he unleashed a devastating aura that can kill a human in contact.

Natsu simply glance at the attack and then it simply shattered, surprising Gildarts that one of his strongest attacks easily destroyed.

"H-How did you." Gildarts silenlty whispered in surprised while Natsu smirked.

'He can used multiple magics and he can also block his opponent's attack, with just a simple glane dammit.' Gildarts thought, getting frustrated as he couldn't scrath the pinkette.' I guess that attack is my last option.' He thought before he ascended to the sky, preparing his magic.

'Hmmm, so he can cast a magic that can destroy everything in sight, huh.' Natsu said to himself with a bit of interest.

"I who will cast a magic that will decimate everything..." Gildarts chanted, caused his master widened his eyes. "Am the Crash Mage who destroyed the laws of Crash Magic..." Continued Gildarts.

"Gildarts, no!" Warned Makarov who ignored his warning.

"I can crush the dreams and spread the thruth..." Gildarts continued chanting, much to the dissaproval of Makarov.

"And I will call the will of the Light Dragon King who can destroy everything..." A blinding light erupted from where Gildarts was and a white dragon with two horns appeared, ready to fire magic from its mouth.

"Dragnaea Empire Blast!Wolke." Gildarts finished as a large beam was fired from the mouth of the white dragon while Natsu fired his own silver blast, countering Gildarts beam.

The two attacks collided, resulting a large explosion that could be felt in the entire Magnolia and its near village.

'Is it... Over.' Gildarts Clive said once the explosion stop. And after a moment, Natsu came out of the melee, his magic was already about to attack.

"God Art: Ultimate Spiralling Sphere." A huge blue sphere was struck at Gildarts as it engulfs him in a massive explosion.

With that attack, Gildarts can't battle anymore as he fell to ground without conscious, which means Natsu defeated him.

The rest of the guild was speechless. They never thought that a newcomer can beat their three S-class mages in a row, even Makarov was speachless, but he soon remembered his duties as as the match referee.

"THE WINNER IS NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

Natsu closed his eyes and he began to think. 'I didn't think that I will used that kind of attack on him, well I guess that I overdid it, huh.'

Natsu chuckled and he walked over at the severely wounded and unconscious form of Gildarts.

"God Art: Healing Resuscitation Regeneration." He chanted as he reach his two palms towards him, and when he finally touch his arm, all his burns and bruises began to fade away but he is still unconscious since his attack earlier is too strong for him that reach to the level that he can't handle the power that it released. Everyone else just stared in amazement, including Makarov.

Natsu passed them like he didn't know their presence, making Mirajane pouted at him. She already had a crush at the boy even if they only met lately but the truth is the truth, she had a crush on him and that's final.

Mirajane tapped his shoulder to gain his attention which is successful as he turned to face him. "Where are you going?" She asked him. "Just grabbing a food or something."

"Well I can make you one." She playfully demanded as Mirajane dragged him to the guild hall while the others were watching him with mixed emotion of girls was jealous at Mirajane since they find Natsu a handsome one and the boys were laughing, particularly Makarov.

'That boy sure had many attractive girls in the future after him.'


End file.
